Solve for $z$ : $14 = z - (-12)$ $z=$
To isolate $z$, we add $-12$ to both sides. $\begin{aligned} 14&=z-\left(-12\right) \\\\ 14{+\left(-12\right)}&=z-\left(-12\right){+\left(-12\right)} \\\\ 14{+\left(-12\right)}&=z \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $z = 2$